


Babe, You're A Bird of Paradise

by NidoranDuran



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Flexibility, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Your quiet day at the beach is broken up by the odd sight of a very flexible girl wandering naked down the sand, and when she catches your eye, she decides your day needs to get a whole lot weirder. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	Babe, You're A Bird of Paradise

It's just supposed to be a relaxing day at the beach. Just a nice, calm day away from everything. Everyone's bailed on you on the way here, but even still, the calm serenity of the waves lapping at the shores helps you get over the way they flaked on you, leaving a very relaxed sort of warmth and a calm that really helps give you a peace of mind sorely needed today. Everything just feels too calm for there to be any trouble, and the utter luxury of being able to come out of the water and just lie under the afternoon sun to soak in the warmth feels like just what the doctor ordered. The beach isn't even too busy today, which makes it all the better an escape, all the better a retreat. There's enough distance for the idle sounds off in the distance to barely perturb your thoughts and do nothing to threaten your serenity.

But it also means anything that does happen becomes way harder to ignore. The waves lap at the shore with a consistent, welcome calm, and there's only so much that any one person can disturb that with their swimming or their playing in the water; it all becomes noise, dozens of people off in the distance doing the same thing, and it's easy for them to blend together, lost to the calm of nothing standing out at all, a welcome sort of normalcy. A quiet world feels like precisely what you need now, and as you melt deeper into the relaxed warmth of not doing a damn thing else, it all sort of comes together nicely, makes for a calm and restrained sort of just what you need.

Which makes the way that she walks into your view all the stranger. A high-pulled brown braid drags along the ground as a girl with a lithe, slender body topped off some perky tits just slightly on the big side for her frame walks along the sand on her hands. She's completely naked, everything out and dangling as she moves slowly along, doing a standing split with her sleek legs for balance as she moves steadily forward, and some people are watching, but most people seem just as willing to completely ignore the situation.

You can't ignore it though. Not now that you're paying attention to it all, your eyes unable to pull back now from the sight of her moving along the sand, drawing your gaze and holding it firmly. You can't help but stare, slowly rising up from your towel as you stare at her. Her legs draw inward, but then curl back, and her whole body pitches forward a bit to compensate, maintaining startling balance as she continues to move along, showing off a readiness and a heat that really leaves you ecstatic, not sure what you feel and how to deal with it, but finding that you really want to learn what's going on.

She continues to move for a moment long, stopping for a moment and then swinging her whole body underneath her arms, her arms drawing in and leaving her briefly swirling as a tightly compact ball, before her legs push outward and find steady, perfect balance on the ground again, standing suddenly and steadily in place. There's no warning for it, it just all happens with an immediacy that leaves you shaking, helpless, thrown by something sudden but also incredible, undoubtable in its fervor.

"You know it's rude to stare, right?" Her head turns over toward you, a smile across her lips as she draws closer. Her movements are deft and easy, smooth even though she's been walking upside-down for some time, balance impeccable. "Hi though. I'm Ty Lee."

You give her your name, for a moment more surprised by how casually she greets you than much else. "You can move really well."

"Thanks! I like to come here and practice; by now, nobody really pays me any attention." Her next step toward you is a prolonged cartwheel. She's just showing off now. But it gives you a view of her taut ass, and you really can't bring yourself to care about how bad she's flaunting things now as she shows off something spectacular. "But you've been looking a lot."

"Hard not to. You look good."

"Looking at me doesn't look like what's hard right now." With a sweet laugh, she motions toward your groin, to the obvious interest you're showing, and she's not the least bit ashamed now of going for something spectacular, as she shifts forward, shifting toward you. "You ever have sex with a girl who can bend like I can?" she asks, even as her hand reaches for you, and you let her make her move on you.

"I feel like I'm about to," you reply, letting her hands get onto your clothes, knowing they're not going to be too much of an obstacle to this. You have no idea why she's so open and so willing to strut around like she is, but you're eager to take it as far as you can.

"You catch on fast." Ty Lee gets your cock out, giving you a quick wink and an impressed smile that says all you really need to know about what's to come. Her hand settles onto the base of your shaft for leverage as she begins to lick along the shaft, motions that feel intentional but not very restrained, willing to open up to something very loose and very eager, something that has you wanting to learn more. It's all calm at first. Steady. Ty Lee is building up to something though; you can feel the steady drag into more, feel the deepening pleasures taking their sweet time in trying to wind up slowly toward the pleasures soon to seize you. There's a method to this, and you're so very eager to find out what that method is.

Her eyes hold yours as she sucks you down. It's all very laid back and relaxed for a moment, as you get comfortable just sitting and staring down, delighted by the sight of Ty Lee so adorably sucking you off. It's not the relaxing day out you expected, but it's the one you have, and you're in way too deep for it now to be something you want to put the brakes on, as you ease back and welcome all the pleasure, welcome the hungry mouth working along your cock faster, deeper, appreciating you as thoroughly as she can. There's no hesitation to nay of what she's doing, and the boldness with which Ty Lee's every action draws you deeper into the lustful surrender and haze of something so brilliant ensures you can't possibly want there to be.

As Ty Lee sucks, you catch a gleam of playful, devious fire in her. She's got a troublesome spark and it's starting to take hold as she takes you further down, as she gets a bit sloppier and more wanton in what she's doing to you. The bubbling, brewing sensations of want that creep upon you have you hanging on the edge of your curiosity, wondering what she's about to do to you and feeling yourself ravenously engaged in finding out, pushing on deeper, hotter, exploring the depths of your own surrender and the mystery found within, craving the sense of discovery that brings on such strength and heat.

Then, her feet hook around. She digs in on her arms and bends her lower body back, and you watch curiously at another show of flexibility, not knowing what's going on or what she's doing but so eager to find out that it leaves you not doing a damn thing in response to the creeping surprise she advances upon you with. Ty Lee is holding your focus in deceptive ways, so and you don't feel the feet on your back until it's too late, her thighs pressing around against your head as she tugs you forward. It's all very sudden, but even if she'd warned you offhand, you can't say you would have said no.

The flirty urgency pulls you face-first into Ty Lee's pussy, and you don't skip a beat in starting to lick at her snug hole, waiting for your touch and ready to enjoy all the pleasure you can provide it. The incredible flexibility of her position holds your focus, the gorgeous circle she's folded herself into keeping you staring upon her in awe at the sheer flexibility she can provide, and even if you're no longer able to see her cute face down in your lap the marvel upon you is more than enough to tide you over as your appetites bubble up stronger and you pursue the deepening heat of giving up so happily to this pleasure, wanting all you can get from her and not caring what you have to do to get there. Everything feels just perfect, striking that impeccable balance leaving you in a need for more, craving her and seeking all the desire you can get out of this hot, intense moment.

It's more like an ouroboros than like a sixty-nine-ing, but it comes around to the same incredible effect, as your hands tease along Ty Lee's fit, lithe body, feeling the softness of her skin underneath your eager fingertips, wanting so badly to feel her. The insistence of her pussy against your lips keeps you shoving greedily forward, amazed by the lust and the desperation that carries you. She's got you where she wants you, and you chase the pleasure deep down with her, wanting so badly to find out where all this goes.

Her body urges you back, and you fall, marveling at the way that Ty Lee holds form and keeps her lips snug around your cock. It feels ridiculous, but now she lies with her back arched atop you in a show of inhuman flexibility, still sucking away at your cock as she straddles your face and presses down against your tongue with a needier, more direct sort of hunger. Everything growing stronger and stranger in this wild situation provides you with a spectacular mess of something just perfect in the shape it all takes, in the way your body continues to give in. It gets stronger and needier, providing a sense of wild, unrestrained delight building messier with each push.

The sloppy sounds of Ty Lee sucking your cock grow loud enough even with her thighs clamped down around your head. She feels unstoppable in her pursuit of pleasure, greedily slurping and slobbering all over your cock with something to prove, and she's proving it hard, keeping you enthralled and enticed by what her body can do and the ways it contorts to bring new forms of pleasure and heat. Everything builds up stronger, messier, and you're getting what you need but it's leaving you greedily wanting even more as she continues to work your cock over like a pro even while hanging in such a precarious upside-down position. 

You have to give up to this, and you have to give up quickly. There's just really no holding back or pretending you can handle anything else. Ty Lee has you completely helpless now as you succumb fully to this ecstasy, to a shuddering bliss coming on in waves of heat and strength that leave you giving in. Fortunately, as she tightens her thighs down around your head, her own climax hits alongside yours, body bucking and trembling atop you as your face becomes a sticky mess and she relishes in the joy of her orgasm, moaning around your cock while you feed her yours. Your cock erupts and pumps shot after shot of seed into her, and she takes it all, lips forming a startlingly tight seal around your dick that keeps you in place and unloading into her hot, tight mouth.

The suction you feel as she swallows down every drop with your dick still inside her mouth makes you fitful and squirmy as she holds you in place, but when finally she's done, she rises up off of your cock and straightens herself out, still sitting on your face as her eyes sparkle and gleam with wicked desire for more. "You did great," she moans. "I don't usually fuck random people on the beach just because they stared at me, but I think you were a good decision. And now we can actually fuck."

She slips off of you, and there's a manic kind of energy to the way she moves on toward something else with such pep and vigor; it's reckless, wild, and as she falls off of you, her legs slip around behind not just her head, but her shoulders; she's folded herself back in half, her pussy on display as she lies there and stares over to you with heavy, hot expectations and wants. Wants you find yourself rushing to satisfy as you push over toward her.

"You're something else," you say, not knowing how the fuck else to comment on this strange flexible girl so eager to fuck a stranger on the beach. She's thrown your day into disarray in the best of ways, and now you're eager to take charge and capitalize even further on the possibilities, guiding your cock into her snug hole and starting to thrust away in greedy shows of hunger, plunging into her. "I don't think you're being too honest with me at all."

"Mm, well then why don't you fuck my secrets out of me?" Ty Lee asks. Her voice rumbles with coy delight, pushing stronger against you and imposing herself stubbornly, uncaring now about anything but the chance to fuck with you. It's a game, and it's a shame she plays well, as you start to fuck her hard with the intention of loosening up her 'secrets', even knowing full well that to do is to play into her hands. What's the harm? The game here is just you fucking her raw anyway, that's not something to be ashamed of. Especially with how snug and tight she is, how much you want to lose yourself in thrusting into the slick depths of her needy hole and find out more than just how much she fucks strangers; there's a dizzying world of pleasure here and you want to give up to all of it.

Your body presses down against hers, holding her in the sand as you rut into her faster and with something to prove, keeping Ty Lee moaning in raucous approval as she takes your cock with each wild stroke. There is no hesitation now, no shame to be found in this mess; she is handling you like a pro and she's taking it all in stride, opening up to the excitement of giving in. Her hands reach up to seize her ankles and keep her body tightly compacted for you as all this wild fervor keeps up, stronger and needier with each pass.

Each thrust into her is all the way, deep and reckless, your balls slapping against her noisily as you plunge down into the heat of her needy hole and feel the utterly incredible fervor whip you up into a frenzy of just too much to handle. You were supposed to be relaxing, but fuck relaxation, this is the best way to unwind and de-stress, and your hips won't let up on Ty Lee for a single second of rest or breath, just hammering recklessly on while you stare down at her face twisting in excitable pleasure, in delight. Her every expression is grand and reckless and adorable, keeping you right on her without any chance to gather herself.

It's only once her moans are so recklessly and abundantly loud that it's almost embarrassing you that you decide to go for the truth again. "If you don't tell me the truth, I'll pull out and cum on the sand," you threaten, and the immediate response of pure panic in her eyes is priceless. She looks so torn and dismayed by the idea of being denied, and that's where you get her. where she starts flailing and shivering, getting fucked into the sand a bit too well to keep her story straight.

"Fine, I love being a tease," she confesses. "I love teasing people, and i love it even more when they take all that frustration out on me and fuck me, and I knew you'd fuck me so well!" her voice is almost musical as she gives in, as she wriggles underneath you and succumbs to the pleasure, her orgasm crashing down upon her and leaving her fervid, fitful, and desperate. "Now cum inside already, please! I told the truth, give it to me!" Every bit of squealing desperation leaves you excited to cave in, and how can you say now to a plea like that?

One final balls deep thrust into her snug hole is all you need as it spasms and clenches around you in pleas of pure surrender. You give her exactly what she ants without hesitation, one powerful grunt driving you over the edge as you pump her full of cum, pinning her down into the sand and creampieing the naked, flexible tease. She moans louder for you, sweeter and hotter as you pump her full of cum, and finally her whole body relaxes, remaining in this tight and contorted position, but easing into it, as though this sort of pose is all totally natural for her.

It's in the stillness that follows, as the only sound over the lapping of the tides against the shore is your and Ty Lee's ragged breathing, that she says, "I hope i see you around the beach more often. I'm here every weekend."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
